lovebird swap bodies
by power17
Summary: They crash and swapped bodies .what happend,and how they switch back ? Pairing tenma and aoi
1. Chapter 1

Just like a freaky they switch back if understand eachother in my version not

Inazuma eleven go 2 owned by level-5

Sorry for my bad english

Chapter 1:the crash

Today was hard day for sorona aoi and matsukaze tenma

Tenma have just won a hard match and aoi have to help tenma and the other about 'other hard thing'

Tenma was running go to home and then crash with was apologize but his sound was change .and more sounded like aoi.

Tenma then open his eye when his saw himself look confuse then tenma asking.

"Who are you ?" Tenma asking to the guy who like him.

"It's me aoi" the guy who like tenma(aoi) answer.

"If you aoi I think you need open your eyes now" tenma said.

Then aoi open his eyes then she was shocked we she saw himself

"What happen to us ?" aoi asking

"I think we just swapping bodies" tenma answer

"So what we gonna do now ?" Aoi panic

Then tenma slap aoi

"Shut up,now I will ask you mother to sleep in my house with you for a few night" tenma said

"If you get my mom permission call me" aoi said

"Alright,now you just need go to my house and I will ask you mother permission" tenma said

"Alright" aoi said

Then they seperate they direction but then they realize and turn around because they go to wrong direction and go to eachother home

Tenma go to aoi house to ask aoi mother permission to take a nap in tenma house and aoi mother give permission

Then tenma take aoi bag and fill it with aoi clothes and 'other girl thing' then he go to his own house

"Aki"tenma yell with aoi sound

Then aki open the door and say

"oh aoi,tenma already waiting you on upstair" aki said

Then tenma in to his house and go to upstair

Then he enter to his own room

"Tenma,I already waiting you" aoi say

Then they starting discussion

"Can I touch your breast ?" tenma ask

"Sure,that your body now" aoi answer

"You can do anything abouth my body" aoi continue

"But,I still have period can you pass that? " aoi ask

"Sure" Tenma answer

"Can I read or touch your stuff" tenma ask

"Sure everything belong to me was belong to you when you inside my body" aoi answer and explain at same time

"After all I can do everything with you body or your stuff" aoi seem happy

"How about our life" aoi ask

"We can pretend as eachother" tenma answer

"That difficult but it can do" aoi said

"Let's sleep for tonight"tenma said

Then both of them are sleep

Inazuma eleven owned level-5

Sorry for my bad english

Special question:

If you life in inazuma world what hissatsu or kenshin will you have ?


	2. Chapter 2

Inazuma eleven series belong to level-5

Chapter 2: the morning

It was silent morning tenma and aoi wake up and hoping they switched back but they not

"We still in eachother body" tenma said

"Yes we are" aoi said

"So who take a bath first ?" Tenma ask

"Why not you" aoi answer

"Alright" tenma said with a yawn

Then tenma open aoi clothes and take a bath and starting exloring aoi body especially in the chest part and he touch aoi breast for long time then he continue bath

After finish bath and wear aoi clothes after both of them finish bath and wear their clothes

Both of them go to downstair for breakfast they eat like normally then.

"Why are you take a nap here ?" Aki ask

Tenma search a reasonable reason

"Well,because we have homework that must work together" tenma said

"Yes,that right Tenma !" Aoi said

"Ooops" aoi said

They both think the secret has been know

"What are you hiding from me ?,just tell the truth tenma" aki ask

"Well we switched bodies" both of them answer

Aki laugh very loud

"You two switch bodies ?" Aki ask

"Yes we are" tenma answer

"If you two switch bodies each of you can answer my question" aki said

Aki whisper to tenma(in aoi body) about the question and tenma whisper back to aki about the answer,the answer was right

Then aki whisper to aoi(in tenma body)about the question and aoi whisper back to aki about the question,then the answer was right

"So you two really switch bodies" aki said

Both of them nodded

"Please don't tell anyone" aoi ask a favour to aki

"Sure I will not tell anyone" aki said

"Hey,tenma how feel in girl bodies ?" Aki ask with curious

"Aki !" Tenma yell

"Just kidding" aki said that when laugh

Then both of them go to school

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inazuma eleven owned by level-5

The training

This was a silent morning for who switched .Mark already wake up and try to push up but the weight in his chest are to he asking himself

"How I can decrease the weight" mark think

Then mark call silvia "can you come here" mark asking "sure" silvia answer

Then silvia go to silvia (now mark) house

"Silvia" silvia yell "Silvia" silvia yell again

"Oh it you mark,silvia waiting you at upstair"silvia mom said

Silvia go to upstair and see mark waiting in silvia room

They start talking about silvia and mark life

The bath,and they both is mark agree not to wear a that they both go to training field.

After they arrive at training field.

Everyone gathered see mark and silvia come

"Captain" everyone said

"Alright evertone teach each other kenshin" mark order to the whole team

"Except axel and banyan" mark said

They stand in near of pitch .watching the other training

"How about us,we don't have any kenshin" axel and banyan said

Mark thinking a face with mark emotion is so funny

"I know" mark said

"Because we switched maybe our kenshin follow our soul not our body" mark said

"Maybe you right let's try" axel and banyan respond

They starting training mark ask axel try to shoot ,banyan try to steal the ball and mark become goalkeeper

"It impossible"axel and banyan desperate

"Everything wasn't impossible if we have fate" mark try to cheering up

Then they back to axel try to out axel kenshin(enma gazard) and his kenshin become a strong banyan trying to stop with his hissatsu(whirlwind force).mark try to stop the shoot by unleash and it work mark kenshin(majin the great) has stop the shot

The other can't believe they can unleash they ability while in girl body

"Yes we did it" mark yell so loud with silvia voice

"Great work" mark said and jumping

Everyone notice

"Mark,silvia er your boob was looking funny" nathan said

"So,everyone is the kenshin are out"mark asking

"No" everyone said it with boring look

"Maybe you need try out your own kenshin" mark suggested

Then everyone follow the suggestion and it kenshin was out even in the wrong body

"Finally,it work" mark relief

"But,now the question is how we can switch back ?" jude ask "we can't inside this body forever" shaun continue

"Until we meet the nexus we need life eachother life" mark answer

"Alright,we go home then" jude said

"Mark,can I ask you something ?" Silvia asking

"Of course" mark asnwers

"Can we meet at here tonight ?" silvia ask again

"Sure,tonight right ?" Mark answer

"Right" silvia said

Then they both go home

The next chapter is like a dating but not a dating

Sorry for my bad stories and english

Inazuma owned by level-5


	4. Chapter 4

Inazuma eleven owned by level-5

Chapter 4:the school,part 2

The bell has ring that mean student must go into the their classroom for exercise

"Are you sure about the exercise" aoi ask

"I'm sure" tenma answer

Outside the school

There was a like wormhole then fei come out from that wormhole with inazuma caravan tm

"I think this where timeline was broken"

Back to the school

The exercise has been started and tenma once again forgot about cross his leg

Later after the exercise complete

"Sorona aoi you complete the test,you can get out now" teacher said

Then tenma go out

"Matsukaze tenma you complete the test" teacher said

Then aoi go out

After the school exercise aoi and tenma walk go home then tenma was shocked when he saw fei then

"Fei,we meet again" tenma say with curious

"Nice to see you aoi or I should call tenma" fei say

"How you know about the switch ?" Aoi asking

"Because the timeline change because the switch" fei answer

"How can we switch body" aoi ask

"Maybe it feida work,because el dorado are switch into our side" fei answer

"I'm will bring you to find feida" fei said

"Just two of us ?"Tenma asking

"Of course not,the chrono storm squad will help us" fei answer

"Are you already ask shindou,tsurugi,shinsuke,and ranmaru" aoi ask

"We will ask them for that we will tell the truth but shinsuke already know about the truth" fei answer

Then they gather shindou,tsurugi,ranmaru,and shinsuke

"Hey fei ,why are you back here" four of them ask

"I'm come here to fix the timeline" fei answer

"What thing you need to fix ?" Shindou ask

"I'm going to fix aoi and tenma" fei answer

"Fix them ?,what wrong with them" ranmaru ask with wonder

"You don't know isn't it,but shinsuke already know" fei said

"No we don't know what wrong with them, shinsuke what wrong with them" ranmaru ask shinsuke

"They switch body that why tenma not like temma today"

Three of them laugh

"They switch body ? If you can answer two of my question then what shinsuke say was right" tsurugi say

Tsurugi ask both of them about the question

Then both of them was right with the answers

"I can't believe it they answer was right "

They can't believe about the switch

Then midori and akane said

"You two switch body ?" With loud but can't hear by people because they was in the soccer club room

Then they shock because two manager hear about the secret

"So wi will find feida" fei said

"Alright" they all said

Then they go to outside of the school where the inazuma tm caravan was hide

"Clark,I'm here" fei yell

Then the caravan door was open

"Hey guy" everyone in caravan say

"Hey everyone" tenma said

They sit tenma sit with shindou ,shinsuke and ranmaru ,and tsurugi with another two manager

"Are you ready" clark ask

"Ready" everyone answer

Then they get into wormhole and travel in time

"Hey,tenma how feel in girl body" shindou ask

"Shindou" tenma stop and he/she look scare

Shindou scare

"It feel good,but it hard for play soccer while me don't have kenshin in this body" tenma continue

"Can't I touch aoi err you breast ?" Shindou ask with bravelly

"You can aoi in my body of course" tenma answer and give a advice

Then shindou walk to aoi then he whisper to aoi

"Can I touch your breast"

"Sure,you can but just one time" aoi answer with a whisper

Then shindou back to sit and tenma starting open aoi clothes and bra and breast

"Touch it now" tenma said with low voice

Then shindou touch it slowly and he feel the good

"We arrive" fei yell

Then tenma wear the aoi clothes back

"We already arrive" aoi ask

"Yes we are,and welcome to future era" fei answer

To be continued in the next chapter

Special question ?

If you are in inazuma world who you want to be ?


	5. Chapter 5

Inazuma series belong to level-5

Chapter 5:future era and beginning of new adventure

They come out from inazuma caravan tm and see around the future was very cool

"Come here,everyone" fei yell

Then everyone follow fei when they see inside the building they was more amazing than outside

"It so cool" Everyone said

Then they follow fei into a room where there was many monitor and people then fei said

"Which era feida use to hide"

"Still we search" said the white hair boy

"Who are you ?" Tenma ask

"My name is chris " chris intruduce himself

"And that is hikaru" chris pointed to golden hair girl

"Well,you already know both of them ?" Fei ask

"Yes,I already know both of them" tenma answer

"So what the problem ?" Hikaru ask

"Tenma and aoi is the problem,and we need to find feida to switch back them to their right body" fei answer

"Well where the trio omega ?" Fei ask

Note:trio omega is alpha,beta and gamma

Then chris and hikaru pointed to up

"Hey fei" three of them say

"Well before you ask aoi and tenma is the problem,and to solve the problem need to find feida" fei said to three of them

Then chris said "we found them"

"Which era feida use to hide" fei ask

"In this era,future era" hikaru answer

"And where is them ?" Fei ask

"They was in some place before call god eden" hikaru answer

"What are you waiting for tenma" fei ask

"I'm just want ask one question,Why it call before and why" tenma ask

"Because that place already left by the people inside it,let's go now" fei answer

After that last question

they get into the caravan and go to god eden

They arrive and tenma said

"This place look like left for a many year"

"The look in outside maybe fool you" fei said

Then they go inside,when they saw something strange inside of god eden not like have been left

"What you guy want here" someone sound ask

"Shuu ?" Tenma ask

"Tenma and everyone ,long time not meet" then shuu show up from back

Then tenma whisper to fei

"Why he still like last time I meet him"

"That because he too long inside god eden so he was affected by the effect of chrono stone,to make people young forever" fei whisper back to tenma

"Hey why you whisper with aoi,fei ?" Shuu ask

"Because she(he) not aoi,she(he) is tenma in aoi body and aoi in tenma body so they switch body" fei ask

Then shuu laugh

"Are you serious ?" Shuu stop when see they serious face

"Alright I'm believe,what I can help" shuu continue

"Are you see feida" fei ask

"Yes they come here search you guy,they say will wait you guy in jurrasic era" shuu answer

"Alright then let's go we need to headquarter" fei say

Then they go and stopped because shu yell

"Tenma,can I join raimon"

"Sure,you can join raimon" tenma answer

Shuu froze

"Let's go you want join raimon or not ?" Tenma ask and try to ask a help

Then shuu yell

"Wait for me" then everyone get into caravan and start the new time travelling adventure

To be continued

Note:as ussual inazuma eleven series belong to level 5

And

The next chapter stories is aoi going in the match agains the lagoon while she still don't know how to use tenma kenshin


	6. Chapter 6

Inazuma eleven series belong to level-5

Chris and hikari are my oc

Chapter 6:the match part 1

They arrive at jurrasic era when they see many dinosaur run toward they direction

"Run everyone,run for your live" tochan order every dinosaur run while fly

"What happened" fei yell with a loud sound

Tochan landing and say

"Feida they attack and kill every dinosaurs they see" tochan stop

"I must go see you later" tochan continue and run away

"Then we at the right era to find feida" fei said

They walking and arrive at soccer field in jurrasic something shocking happening feida already waiting them

"There you are,raimon.I think you guy lost in the wrong era" saru said

"Saru" fei and tenma said with scary face

"Switch us back,saru" aoi yell

"That will never happend" saru said

"Why ?" Aoi ask

"Because,I want to beat you if you the guy who make raimon strong wasn't doing what the guy who make raimon strong I can beat you guy easily" saru answer

"But,you can switch back if you can beat the lagoon" saru said

"We already beat you" tsurugi said with boring

"Now you need beat me again" saru said with confidence

"But who will be the coach ?" Shindou ask

"I will" tochan said as he come from sky

"Because I too know about jurrasic era" tochan give a reason why he must become the coach

"Alright" shindou said

"Tenma,you today will be manager" shindou giving order

"Why ?" Tenma ask

"Because if you go to the match using aoi body you maybe killed" shindou answer and that answer was the reason tenma cannot go into the match

"And aoi,you will be in the bench because you don't know how to use tenma kenshin" shindou said

"Alright" aoi said

Then they starting discussion for who will play and what formation will play then this was decision

Gk:nishino shinsuke

Df:kirino ranmaru

Df:torb

Df:nanobana kinkano

Mf:chris

Mf:zanark avalonic

Mf:shuu

Mf:amemiya taiyou

Fw:fei rune

Fw:shindou takuto

Fw:tsurugi kyousuke

With formation 4-3-3 as tochan suggested

"Wait a minute" tenma stop when they said the discussion

"Chris is a midfielder" tenma ask

"Yes he was one of the best" fei said

Then fei said

"We ready we will beat you"

"Alright if like that let's start the match"

They go into soccer field then they start kick off

In the first half

Raimon has conceded 2 time all from saru even saru hasn't use his kenshin

Meanwhile

Tenma has sit on the bench with hikari and then tenma ask

"What happend to you and chris,look like you has very close" tenma ask

"Well he my brother my parent die several year ago and since that he love soccer,and I like what he doing even he is my own brother but I like him" hikari give answer

"Alright then" tenma stand up and yell

"I'm in into the match"

"He must be insane" zanark said

"Just get in him" shindou say

Amemiya out

Tenma in

In the second half

Kickoff begin then Saru shoot directly to tenma and Something shocked happend

To be continued

Author note:inazuma eleven series belong to level 5

In the next chapter tenma will reveal something shocked


	7. Chapter 7

Inazuma eleven series belong to level

Chapter 7:the match part 2

The second half kick off begin

The lagoon get the ball and pass it to saru

Tenma has get into the match when saru try to trough tenma something amazing happen

Tenma can steal the ball and the girl shocked and said

"What he can steal the ball even he wasn't in his body"

Tenma dribble trough the lagoon player and he try to use his kenshin majin pegasus arc

And somehing amazing happend

Tenma has made it,he out his kenshin majin

Pegasus arc and he fuse with his kenshin majin pegasus arc as fast as possible and he shoot

The lagoon keeper use his kenshin to stop tenma shoot but he failed so tenma score a goal

Tenma just score a goal in aoi body that just amazing

Then the lagoon start kick off again

Then victor steal the ball and pass it to shuu he use his kenshin and shoot

The lagoon keeper try to stop it and he did it but the ball run free and tenma get it

Tenma try to shoot again with his kenshin majin pegasus arc and he shoot

The lagoon goalkeeper cannot stop it and goal. Tenma score second goal

It just 3 minute left and saru said

"Don't lose the ball everyone"

Then they start kick off again and the lagoon member try pass the ball to saru but he fail because shindou stop the pass

Shindou do long pass and go directly to tenma and tenma try to shoot again with his kenshin and once again tenma score a goal

And that become a hat trick

The whistle has blow and that mean the match has end with raimon win the match

"Well we won,good job everyone" tenma say

"Because we win switch my body back" tenma say

"That the problem" saru said

"What the problem ?"Shindou ask

"The machine just work for swap bodies not reserve it" saru answer with big scare

"What !" Tenma scream

Author note:the next chapter will be saru must try to make a machine so they can switch back

Author sorry:sorry for short chapter

Question:I have question,I have a erza/natsu body swap is I you want publish it or not give the answer in this chapter review


	8. Chapter 8

Inazuma eleven series belong to level-5

Chapter 8:the switch back and the final chapter but that maybe

In before chapter

"Because we win switch my body back" tenma say

"That the problem" saru said

"What the problem ?"Shindou ask

"The machine just work for swap bodies not reserve it" saru answer with big scare

"What !" Tenma scream

In this chapter

"You don't know how to reserve it ?" Shindou ask

"Yes,I am" SARU answer

"Great now I must stay in aoi body for more long time" tenma angry

"But me can make the reserve machine" SARU say

"You can ?" Tenma ask

"Yes,I can but I need something to make it work" SARU answer

"And what is that" kirino ask

"Moonstone of course you can find it at moon" SARU say

"Alright then we can go now to search the moonstone" fei say

"Maybe I and aoi can stay here to make sure saru not run away" tenma ask permission

"Sure,now let's go everbody" fei say and everybody get into inazuma caravan tm and go to moon

"Now let's go to feida hideout" saru say

They must walking more than a miles

Meanwhile when tenma and aoi walk the team was arrive at moon

"We arrive at moon now we must search the moonstone" fei say and start search the moonstone

"Wait" everyone look at chris

"How many moonstone to get for switch the two back"

Then fei press a button in a device like alpha has have before and fei ask saru

"How many moonstone we need ?"

"One or three,but we just need one the rest are backup if I fail and see you at my hide out" saru answer

Then fei grab three moonstone and make sure everyone has get into the caravan and go to feida hide out

We back to aoi and tenma was doing

After they walking more than a mile they arrive at feida hideout

"Welcome to my hideout" saru giving a welcome to tenma and aoi

Waiting fei and everyone back saru search the reserve machine and saru say

"I found it,the reserve machine"

"Well,because you already find it let's switch them back" fei shock saru

"Give me the moonstone" saru say and fei throw it to saru

Saru catch the moonstone and get into the matchine and the machine active

"Are you sure about it ?" Saru ask

"We sure" both of them say

And saru shoot a light from the the light hit both of them

Then saru shoot two of them and they fall

"What happen to them ?" Shindou ask

"That just the effect of switch back it maybe take 20 second to both of them wake up" saru explain

Then both of them wake up and say

"It is work ?" With shock style of course

Tenma was look at look at aoi and aoi look at tenma

"We switched back" both of them happy

And the timeline has been fixed but something wrong when tenma the other just comeback from the adventure and watching television

The television presenter just argument about

Footstep was create by the raimon team

"Ooops" shindou,kirino,shinsuke,and tsurugi say

The end

Sorry for my bad english

I don't have idea to make another body swap fanfic but if you have a request. Pm me and I will think about it


End file.
